1920s Portal x Half Life
by talietikasero
Summary: A 1920s double AU in which Aperture and Black Mesa are rival crime organizations, headed by Caroline and Breen respectively, and a night out turns into something unexpected
1. Care to?

"Alright, I'll be honest right now. You're not the first person I had in mind to bring, but just work with me for tonight. You got that?" Caroline looked at Chell as she nodded. "Good, now if -"

A male's voice interrupted her. "Caroline! So glad you could make it!"

Caroline's eyes searched for the source. Two men were standing near them; one with white hair, the other chestnut and wore a pair of glasses. "Breen," she muttered while glaring, "I didn't expect to see you as soon as we walked through the doors."

"Well, now aren't you the bee's knees." He let out a nearly inaudible laugh. Glancing over at the girl next to Caroline, Wallace started again. "You don't strike me as the motherly type."

"What?"

"That girl right next to you."

"What about her?"

"Is she your daughter?"

Caroline's eyes slightly widened as a frown appeared. "She's not my daughter. Nobody's, really." Chell had despondently looked to the side and ambled away, while Caroline and Breen continued bickering. Her gesticulation caught the attention of the young man next to the bosses. As such, he sauntered to the bar to find material to write on.

"Hey, Gordon. What can I get for you?" The man at the bar was Barney. Barney was a bartending bootlegger by night, as he doubled as an undercover police officer at day. "Ah, so you're not getting a drink, huh? Anything you need?" Gordon mimed writing and drew an air scrap of paper. "Gotcha," Barney reached under the counter, pulling out a pen and a small square. "Here ya go." Gordon gave him a smile and started to write.

"Bartender! Need another drink here!" A slightly buzzed patron called out.

"Comin'!" Barney replied. He looked over at Gordon before leaving. "Just leave the pen there whe-. Know what, keep it. We've got lots of them here."

"BARTENDER!"

Looking over at the now impatient civilian, he had quietly said to himself "Oh boy..", then left.

Gordon finished writing his message on the paper and placed it in his pocket. He scanned the club for the girl who came with Boss Caroline. Amidst the crowd, a man in a trench coat and fedora was seated by a table, briefly caught his eyes, then looked away. _I haven't even had anything to drink yet and already I've got an uneasy feeling… _Shaking it off, he started to look for her again. She was standing by the window, looking out to the city with a melancholic expression. He made his way over and tapped her shoulder.

Sensing a presence behind her, Chell turned around to see. Her eyes opened, then noticed that Gordon had pulled out the scrap of paper he obtained moments before. She grasped the piece and began to read what was written.

_So, she's Caroline, huh? I bet she's getting a kick out of being Breen's rival. I doubt she's a saint, but he's no wonder of the world either._

There was additional writing on the back.

_My name isn't relatively important, but it's Gordon. May I ask you for yours?_

She looked up and began to sign.

_My name is Chell._

Smiling, he signed back.

_It's nice to meet you._

The band on the other side of the the facility had commenced another tune. People began to pair off and dance. Gordon looked at Chell, grinned, and extended his arm to her.

_Care to dance?_

She stood motionless for a while, looking back as he still held his arm out. The young woman had cradled the young man's hand with hers. Finding the rhythm, the two had begun.

The man in the coat and fedora observed them, sipped the last of his drink, and left.


	2. Your New Friend (Is Really Your Enemy)

"Those two..." the mysterious man had thought to himself. "They just happened to cooperate more efficently than who they're associated with... Maybe I won't leave this building yet." This figure had no name as he was known as the G-Man. The G-Man had been following the actions of both Aperture and Black Mesa, taking notes as he made plans to manipulate both to worsen the rivalry. The song had stopped and everyone ceased to move. The crowd had applauded as the musicians took their bows.

"A-one! A-Two! A-one! Two! Three! Four!" The house band had began performing again, this time to a different beat.

Barney was still concocting drinks. And as such, the now intoxicated patron was still there. "Hey, pal, listen. Most people here drink about two or three. You? You've had ten. Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Had enough? Oh yeah? Well, here's what I th-" the patron had paused to belch. His stomach ached and he placed a hand on his head. "I'll, guh.. I'll have some seltzer. Please."

"Pal, I was about to bum's rush you for being rude. Saying 'please' though? Now that's more like it." Calhoun had leaned over the counter towards the man and placed his hand lightly upon their shoulder. "Listen, you're not the absolute worst person I've had the misfortune of dealing with. Your seltzer is on the house." The patron weakly smiled as he was handed a glass.

The silent duo had begun to move again. As the tune played shifted speeds, so did they. Both simpered, seeming pleased with the current situation. Full of glee, Chell had clapped to show her excitement. A clanging noise had been emitted as she did. The sound had come from her bracelets; one blue and the other orange.

"Hmph, well you're not much for arms dealing, now are you?" Wallace had derided.

"What use would I have for a gun?" Caroline had retorted. "I've got better things to worry about than just means for defense. Cave and I..." The woman had stopped for a second. "..we had developed something a few years ago.. But the project was dropped." Clenching her left fist, Caroline quietly muttered. "Dammit, why did I have to bring his name up."

"Erm, Caroline.."

"Yes?"

Pointing one of his fingers right next to her, he had began. "Where have those kids gone?"

She had gasped. "Oh my god.." Opposed to panicking, Caroline had kept a calm and cool composure. "Do you feel... a strange presence nearby?"

"Good evening, madam and gentleman." Both bosses had temporarily froze and felt their hearts drop. "It seems as if Mr. Freeman and Miss..." He turned to Caroline. "What is her name?"

"Her name.. Is Chell." Caroline responded.

"Ah, yes. Miss Chell." The G-Man had removed his hat. "She and He have become acquainted tonight." Pointing to a booth, he had gently instructed. "Please, take a seat." There were three glasses of liquor; one contained light liquor, another held rum, and the third whiskey. Civilly, all three had seated themselves.

"How does that truly affect either of us? They aren't of any significance! That rag-a-muffin has no real use to me."

"Is that what she truly is? Then how does Miss Chell look like she's been living the pampered life? I'm sure that the wealth Mr. Johnson left behind is resp-" Caroline banged her fist against the table.

"Don't. You. DARE. Bring Cave up around me!" She had spoken though her teeth, resisting the urge to break the glass. "How do you know about him anyway?"

"There's no need for violence, nor is there to be a bearcat," the G-Man added, taking a drink. "And what about you? What does the young gentleman stand for?"

"Well, uh..." Breen had averted eye contact for time to think of a false answer. Searching all around for where the conversational topics were, he changed the subject. "Wh- where did they go?" Caroline had looked up from the glass of light liquor in disbelief as she, too, looked for them. "They couldn't have ventured far from here!"

The G-Man had released a soft chuckle. "You two worry about them more than you claim not to. Mr. Freeman and Miss Chell are near the bar."

"I know you don't want something tonight, but what can I get for this lady?" Unsure if he could understand sign language, Chell had written a request for a glass of water. "Not a drinker, huh? One glass of good ol' H2O coming right up." She had nodded her head as a sign of thanks, sighed, and signed.

_You dance pretty well! Where did you learn? Are you self-taught or what?_

_Thanks and so do you. I don't remember exactly how, but I learned when I've got time._ Gordon noticed the bracelets she donned. _What in the world do those do?_

Chell looked at her wrists. _Oh? These things? Here, I'll show you._ As she was about to give a demonstration, the drunken man had sprinted for the washroom. _Oh dear, do you think he's alright?_

"Probably upchucking in the John. Good thing there's a lot of stalls since this happens more often than anyone would think." Barney handed Chell her glass of water. "You sure you don't want anything?" Gordon spotted the spare glass in Barney's hands and pointed to it. "Right then. Another water comin' up."

_You were going to show me what your bracelets did?_

_Huh? _She noticed he was pointing to them._ Right! I almost forgot! Let's go ou-_

"And a glass of the same thing she's got for you." Barney had detected the jewelry as well. "Now don't those look like the cat's meow! Can they do something?" Chell had nodded in affirmation. She had begun to write another message on the bottom of a coaster. "'I'll show you another time'? Well, alright. I'm not holding it against you, but I'd love to see what they do. Someone's got to run this gin mill and, well, it's me. Enjoy the rest of the night and don't take any wooden nickels." Barney had moseyed down to handle the other people seated.

_Alright now, let's actually go outside so I can show you what these are capable of._ She had risen out of the bar stool and began to walk to a door.

Downing the last of his liquor, the G-Man had pointed them out. "Well, would you look at that?"

"What do they think they're doing?" Caroline and Wallace commented in unison.

"Owls. Can't you percieve? By the look of it, I'd say you're both balled up."

"..Shit.. You're a bull, aren't you? Would you kindly?"

"Gladly." The G-Man had consumed the last of his rum, put on his hat, and exited.

Outside, Chell was about to show how her bracelets operated. _Watch this!_ She aimed her right arm, then her left. Beams matching the colors shot out portals; one placed on a wall, and the other right under herself. Landing safely and posing as if for a photo, she turned her head and winked. _Ta-dah._ The gates had disappeared shortly after, as they were still experimental. Slightly shivering, the young woman had pointed to the entrance. _How about we go back inside? I'm getting cold._ As she was about to walk, a coat was placed on her shoulders. _What are you doing?_

_It's no use if one of us isn't copacetic, even if who we're associated with aren't exactly friendly._

_Gee, thanks. I may not know many people, but you're the most swell!_

_You're a pretty nifty gal, if I could say so. I have a quick question._

_Go on._

_Cash or check?_

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"


	3. (Her Heaven Is) Never Enough

The G-Man's voice had stopped the two, causing them to look for the source. He had stepped out of the shadows, showing himself. "I'm sure that your quote unquote affiliates wouldn't be too happy with this.. 'friendship' of yours." Pointing at Chell, he continued. "Does Mr. Johnson know that you're using his unfinished work? Or did Caroline let this slide?"

_Unfinished work? But these work fine! At least.. at least I think that they do..? What aren't they telling me? Wait.. how does this person know any of this when I don't..?!_

"And you," he had pointed to Gordon. "What haven't you done?"

_Oh my god.. What is he even referring to? I haven't done anything wro-.. oh no. _He looked back at her, motioning his eyes towards the door. Nodding, she had followed him back inside.

"Hmm... So much for that." The G-Man had adjusted his tie and started to walk away.

Back inside, Caroline and Breen were still downing alcohol, seated where they had been left.

"Mmmh, did he put something in these.. or is it just me..?"

"I sure hope that man didn't.. Though this doesn't have a funny taste to it." Caroline had taken her coat off and then another sip. She didn't feel any different. "It just might be you because I feel nothing."

Wallace had also taken a sip from his glass. "I wonder what he's doing now. Do you think he's getting to them?"

"Of course I did." Frustrated, he had knocked his own hat off. "But they walked away as if I didn't. Damn, I thought I had them."

"This might come as news for you, but look at that. They don't look so great now." Caroline had pointed to where Freeman and Chell were. "What did you even say to them?"

The G-Man had raised his eyebrows and responded. "Do you really want to know? It's nothing important. I would tell you, but where's the fun in that. Has she ever had even a drop of liquor before?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Do either of you think the girl really looks like she does?" Breen had interrupted. "I know for a fact that he does. He is friends with the barkeep." Downing a bit more, he had redirected their attention. "Would you look at that?"

"Listen now, the stuff I have stored here is pretty strong, so none of that for either of you. Unless your bodies can handle what you requested." A man of average build with untidy hair had taken a seat. "Hey pal, what can I get for you?"

"N-nothing strong, p-please. I'll just request some water."

"I'll bring an extra in case. Be right back." The man had smiled hollowly as he pulled out a notepad and a pencil from his messenger bag. "And here's your wa-" Calhoun had noticed the bag's design. "-ter. Huh, did you design it yourself?"

"What?" He took a drink from the glass and laughed timidly. "Oh, uh this? Yeah, I did. I-it's from a past affiliation. Well, I can't actually say 'past', eheh.." Under his breath he muttered "I'm still there." A sharp pain had passed through his left arm. "Nnngh, not again.."

"Do you need me to get something to treat your injury? I think there's a few kits in the back."

"That would be great."

"Alright, I'll try to be right back." Barney had left to check the storage room. The injured man had picked up the pencil he took out and began to sketch the same design; a circle with a centered heart along with angel wings and a halo. Barney had returned with a medikit. "This was the very last one. Or at least the one I could find. If you would, roll up your sleeve, erm... I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name."

"Rattmann. Doug Rattmann. My name might ring a bell if you read the papers."

"I do from time to time and I think it might've come up once. The name's Barney, last name Calhoun." He took out a roll of bandages, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide solution, and a pair of scissors. As a strip of the roll was cut, it was moistened with a few drops of H2O2, and placed against the wound. "This might sting a bit."

"It can't be as bad as being shot." Rattmann had chuckled nervously. "You didn't have to do this for me, but I appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all. I might not be a doctor, but knowing how to do this is important." Barney cleaned the area around the flesh wound of any blood and wrapped another strip of bandage on Doug's arm. "This should tide you over for a while. So, if you don't mind me asking, who were you connected with before?"

"Aperture. I was connected with them shortly and left. Or at least I tried to.. Same with her. Who are you with?"

"Specs and I are with BM, or at least we're the 'good' part of it. This whole 'rivalry' thing seems pointless, seeing as we get along with you and the gal."

"At least you haven't been the 'fall guy' before. I can't tell you how many times I was close to being one. Good thing that Caro's not the only one who runs the place last time I checked."

"Tch, Breen isn't exactly what you'd call ducky either." Barney poured himself some hair of the dog and consumed it. "Are her bracelets some kind of treasure?"

"What bracel-" Rattmann noticed the accessories on Chell's wrists. "..ets. Those.. they are. I thought the project was dropped all together. It looks like she went with.." His eyes briefly caught Caroline seated a distance away. "..a more secretive approach. Wait, why are you taking off your hat? Where are you going?" Chell placed her cap away, took the notepad, and began to write. She had risen up and walked away after sliding her message back.

_I need some time to myself, if you three don't mind. [I don't know everything, but I'm not clueless either.]_

"What happened to her now?" Caroline had donned her coat and headed towards Chell's location. "I'll be a minute."

Still seated, the G-Man and Wallace had watched as Caroline left. "I thought they had no relation, and yet there she is with maternal instinct for a girl who she said isn't her daughter."

"A person can never truly know, now can they."

"Aren't you going to go and see if there's anything you can do to cheer her up? Or at least find out what's wr-" Freeman had just shaken his head. "-ong. I think it's best if you don't now. What's her name's already on it."

"Caroline is the name you were looking for. I think I have some notes somewhere in here that are part of the project. Uh, if you'd like to know how it works." Shuffling through the various papers that were placed inside, Rattmann found what he had mentioned. "Here's one thing. It's just some sketches outlining the idea, b-basically you aim where you want them to be located, enter by stepping in one, and exiting out the other. But I never thought that it would be done. Let alone in jewelry form."

_So that's what they are._

"Now I'd really like to see these in action. Could anyone go through these or do we need those things to do so?"

"Anyone. But it's still experimental, they won't stay open for long.. Calhoun, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did that bird go?"

"Gordon?" He turned his head to see that he was no longer there. "Gordon! You don't think that he-"

"I'm worried that he did."

"This will not end well for anybody. In case it actually doesn't, it's a few hours from morning. Go for some Joe and sinkers? My treat."

"Heh, alright. I'll take you up on that offer. Someone who wouldn't want that for breakfast is a sap."

"And how!"


	4. It Takes an Ocean (Not to Break)

"Chell? Chell! Where are you? I know you can hear me." Caroline had exited the building. "Dang it, where could she hav-" Her train of thought had abruptly ceased as she heard the door open and close. "That better be you.." she had muttered to herself before turning around. "Wh-what. You're not who I'm looking for!"

_I'm not here to bump you off, I'm looking for her too. You're not a pushover, that's a well-known fact. Have you seen where she went?_

"If I did, do you think I'd be out here." There was a boarded up entry. "Hey, whatever your name is. Do you think you can clear that up? I'll hand you some dough if you do. Hmm.." She had looked around for a blunt instrument, spotting one jammed in the wall. "There. You can use that."

_I chose the wrong night not to have mine handy, but at least here's one right in front of me._ Freeman had walked up to the instrument, a crowbar, and tugged it out. Gripping it, he had taken swings at the boards. _Why am I helping Her of all people?_

"I'll stay out here and keep watch in case anybody thinks this is all suspicious. If you manage to get her out of there, I'll treat you to something. That is if anyone's even inside. But if you so much as harm her, I will find you. That being said, get a wiggle on." She turned around to get a good view of the surroundings as he wandered in. A cafe came into her line of view. "I could go for a croissant or macaron right now."

It was an old and abandoned apartment complex. No signs of inhabitants nor the girl at first glance. _Maybe she's somewhere around. It couldn't hurt to look and it's not as if anyone is i-_ The noise of a slammed door interrupted his train of thought. -_n here following me._ _What's that sound._ It came from one of the rooms. _It's.. a functioning radio? Looks like this old place still gets power flowing through._ Taking precautions and light steps, Gordon had followed the sound, checking every room in sight along the way. Nothing from the first floor and nearly no luck on the next. It wasn't until he checked the second room from the stairwell that the radio had been silenced. _I hope that's you._ The noise started up again and it was slightly louder than before, coming from behind the third door. Feeling confident, he gave a single knock.

_I hope that was just something else instead of what I think it is._ Chell actually was inside, as she was laying down atop a brand new mattress. The knocking continued, this time twice. _Who could it be and what do they want. I'd be better off not checking, but-_ A final, triple knock was heard. _Guess I'll see who it is then._ She stood up and made her way towards the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she hesitated. _I probably shouldn't, but.. What's to lose. I don't have anything to begin with._ With a firm grip, the handle was turned and the door pulled back.

Gazes were exchanged. Nothing else. Neither of them made a move as they had earlier that night. He loosened the grip on the bar and lowered it to his side. Taking off his pair of cheaters, Freeman had began to sign out his message.

_Mind if I come in? This hallway's creeping me out._ Recieving a nod, he proceeded inward. She walked back to where she laid down as he shut the door. _How did you even get in here? Or through those boards, unless you.._ The sound of bracelets clanging stopped him. _Right. Whatever those rea-.._

_Sit._ Seated atop the platform bed, she tapped the space beside her. _Take a seat, I insist._

_No. I won't. I entered this building for a reason, and that was to get you out of here._

_Hah, good luck with that. I'm not leaving he-_ Chell had found herself suddenly shoved adjacent to the wall, crowbar against her throat.

_I don't care that She told me not to harm you, I will if I need to. In the midst of this action, there was a fire in his eyes. It should be known that I kill for a living. What a horrible fate for such a pretty face._

_I'm sure that we ca- nnagh._ Her stomach had been clouted and she let out an audible groan. The force behind the attack had resulted in fainting.

_Goddammit, not again. She'll most likely wake up before long._ Gordon lessened the pressure exerted, pulled the bar back, and lay Chell's unconscious body down.

A few minutes had passed and she had regained consciousness. It feels like I've been out for a week. Scanning the room, she noticed her shoes were by the door, and necklaces and coat were hung up. _That guy better not have left h-_ The bathroom's door creaked open and the sound of footsteps were heard. _-ere._ A thick blanket was set above and his jacket was used for additional warmth.

_Great, you're still alive. Are you feeling alright?_

_Do I look like I am? You punched me right in the stomach while pressing that thing against my throat!_

_My apologies, all of them. I'm a hitman, I was just following what I've been doing for as long as I can remember. I take lives by contract._

_Now how did you get thrown in?_

_To put it directly, it went to the highest bidder. _He took a seat adjacent to her._ In this case, it went to Breen. Not that I'm too happy about it. Been trying to get out since I got in._

_It's the same with me. Well, not entirely or exactly the same. I don't remember much, but I think my parents used to be connected with the Lady. I could be wrong._ Chell took a quick glance outside the window, noticing that it was currently near morning. _We should probably get going. Is She outside?_

_Yeah._

_Then let's not keep Her waiting any longer. I didn't answer your question, now did I._

_What question? Oh, that one. Well, your answer is?_

She had leaned over and pecked his cheek._ I prefer ca_sh. _Or is this better?_ Catching Freeman off guard, Chell had canoodled him._ Let's get out of here._

_Much better and agreed._

Viewing the time via her watch, Caroline had grown perturbed. "What's taking him so long? How much time does one need to find somebody in a complex like this?" Tiliting her head up to look at the door, she had seen the two walking out. "There you two are! I was almost beginning to worry." Briefly scanning Chell's body, she had noticed zero injury. "I have to go, but mention my name at the cafe down the street and you'll get something for free." A tiny smile had appeared. "Run along now. You must be hungry." Chell had gone the cafe's way, and Caroline had given Gordon the money she promised. "Never mention this to anybody, alright?" He had nodded his head to assure her. "Well alright, put it to good use. Or whatever." Caroline had caught a cab and was gone.

"Mmmh, these donuts are delicious. You've got good taste in pastries, Barney." Doug had taken another bite and sipped some coffee. "This joe's great as well."

"When I say I'll treat people to things, I only have the best places in mind." Calhoun's attention had been redirected at the door. "Hey, it's you two! C'mere and sit with us. We were wondering what happened to you." As the two sat down, a woman with shoulder length brown hair had come by with a coffee pot. "Morning, Colette."

"Morning, Barney." Colette had brought two more mugs and filled all four of them. "Anything else I can get for the four of you while I'm here?"

"Covering for Gina again, eh? Hmm, I think another round of sinkers would tide us over. On second thought, cancel those. Pancakes would be fine."

"We switched shifts here, actually. Two rounds of hotcakes coming up." A few lightbulbs had surged and two had blown out. "We have to get new bulbs. Again. They don't need an electrical engineer, like myself for example, to tell them that. Years at Carnegie Mellon and this is one of my jobs. It's a living though, it helps fund my projects where He won't. Haha."

Rattmann had taken another sip from his mug. "If you don't mind me asking, what projects?"

"Robotics. I can't let men take all the fun, now can I?"

"A mind like yours should be recognized. I could help you by putting your name in the papers. Uh, if you'd like."

"That's sweet of you, but-"

**_"ORDER UP!"_**

"Know what, I might take you up on that sometime. Gotta go." Colette had strode away from the table.

"Do you know much about this 'Gina' lady? Is she also into the sciences? I have a feeling that if I did a piece about them that they'd catch interest."

"I could probably ask them both if they're interested. If you were going to ask, the other jane you're asking about is named Gina Cross. Though you might want to refrain from asking too much. Mind if I use your notepad again?" Calhoun had quickly written a short message and slid the paper back.

_I'm saying that because they're His right-hand team. Ask them the wrong thing or too much, you might never be heard from again. Though I could be wrong now._

"Here you four go." Colette had returned with the order; two large plates of pancakes, four smaller individual plates, fruit syrups, silverware, and four donuts in individual paper wrapping. "Here's my name in case you still wanted it; Colette Green. As for the food, enjoy. It's my break now and I'm going to shop for new lights." She had put on a coat and went out the entrance.

"Well, now that she's gone, I guess I can say what I meant." Barney had lowered his voice. "Colette and Gina are really Breen's hitwomen. Though they're not as active in that field as they were. They're mostly harmless, but you can't really be too sure. Just be careful if I manage to get them to talk to you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Ms. Green appears kind, though I can't say much as I just met her. Briefly." Doug had packed his messenger bag and placed it by his feet. "Well, let's not let these get cold." Distributing the pancakes evenly, two per person with an extra, the four consumed their breakfast.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna take care of this." Calhoun had picked up the bill and paid. Walking back, he was, along with the others, ready to leave. The group had stood up and exited the cafe. "It's been a great time. We should do this again." Hands were shaken, hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. "I'll be looking for your stuff in the post, Rattmann. As for you two, stay safe, alright? Okay then, I've gotta go to my day job. See ya later." Calhoun had walked down the street until he was out of their sights.

Turning to face the silent duo, Doug had given them a smile and waved. "It's almost time for my job too. Surprisingly I still have it, but someone's got to fill the journalist position there. If either of you ever need anything or just want to say hi, you know where to find me. Goodbye for now." He, too, had gone away.

_I guess this is a farewell?_

_Nah, I don't have anywhere to be. Caroline doesn't really expect me back any time soon. At least she's slightly lenient._ The sight of a shopping district and a municipal park had caught her eyes. _I don't have any rubes, but I think a trip to a few stores would be great. Or just walking in the park is fine as well._

_Both of those sound great. I could go for something new too. _He had turned his attention to the sky, observing the sun rising and shining bright._ What a beautiful day this'll be, don't you think - _She had given him a bear hug._ - so?_

_I know so. Come on, the stores should be opening soon. You know how fast people go in, let's get there before they're all crowded._

_Right beside you on that!_

Chell and Gordon began their day in the city's shopping district. As for everyone else, Caroline and Wallace were back at their respective offices, Doug was at his job with the newspaper, Colette still shopped for new lights for the cafe, and Barney had changed into his officer uniform.

As the sidewalks had pedestrians commuting on them, the G-Man had observed from a building's window. He lowered the blinds, stepped away, and sat down at his desk. "Hmm."


	5. (Just to) Feel Alive Again

Caroline was busy jotting down future plans as opposed to resting, the pen she used lead her neat handwriting to become drowsy scribbles. "Eugh, " the pen was dropped and her writing hand had been placed to rub her temples. "That night could've been better." Restless eyes darted around the room. "Some tea would go great now." Aperture's Boss had risen up from her seat and walked towards the teapot located a few rooms down. "Why did I bri-..." Train of thought disrupted, a tan woman holding a cake had stood in the way.

"Madame, are you alright? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I mean I could just go. Would you like a slice of this new cake I made?"

"I haven't eaten anything yet, so I don't see anything wrong with some of that for breakfast. If you would, leave some on my desk."

"Yes madame!" The woman had continued past, stopping by Caroline's office to cut a portion.

"Heh, at least I can count on someone to make treats. Thanks for that, Cake." She continued walking down the hall. "What was I thinking about? Probably nothing important. Now where is th-"

"Miss Caroline! Miss Caroline!" A young blonde had called out. The girl ran out of one of the doors to give Caroline a hug. "Hi!"

Caro had giggled softly. "Hello there." She had hugged back. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"You don't have to do anything, I just wanted to give you a hug as all!" A bright smile had appeared. "Enjoy the rest of your day!" Laughing, the blonde had cheerfully skipped away.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline exhaled with a miniature smile. "Kids. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Huh, that's the first time she hasn't asked me about something. I'll still refer to the kid as Curiosity, just for old time's sake. I wonder where those other two of my advisers are..." Reaching the tea room, she had noticed there was recently boiled water available. "Oh good, this is perfect timing. Hmm, mint or chamomile?" As she reached for a bag, there was a note. "What's this now?"

_"The tea supply is running low, therefore your mint and chamo bags are gone. I will be back later as I'm out shopping for more. There are only two left; apple and orange."_

"Ngh, I guess apple tea would be fitting." Crumpling the note up and tossing it in the wastebasket, Caroline had fixed herself a cup of apple tea. "This and a slice of cake. Not bad, but then again not good for my health either." Making her way back to her office, she had noticed an old portrait placed on the wall. "...Of all the faces I've seen in the past few hours, I didn't want to see yours..." Exhaling, the desk seat was occupied once more. "I think I have a recording somewhere in here." Shuffling around, she had taken out an audio diary. "There it is. Years ahead, that was y/our specialty."

_"You are the only woman as crazy as I am, and that's putting it lightly! Hah! With you by my side, no sap dumb enough to stand up to us will get in our way! Isn't that right, Caroline?"_

"You betcha, Mr. Johnson!" The enthusiasm in her voice disappeared. "You.. _bet.. cha..._" A few silent seconds had passed as the device was pushed aside. "I know you'll come back soon. I don't know exactly when, but you will."

_"Caroline. If you're hearing this, it means either you let this experimental tape run for too long or you know that I have more to say near the end of these. I have one thing to say: don't let what we built fall. I may or may not come back, but I trust you. Look under this recorder, I left a note just for you."_ The tape had ended.

_"Dear Caroline,_

_I haven't told you much about myself, but the less someone knows, the better. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I didn't leave on purpose. I need a vacation from this business, preferably in Europe and the rest of the States. You should know how I'm doing if you've received my letters, but you've read all of them, right? I want to know how everything is going when I come home and I'll bring some of those sweets you love. However, if I die before then, I'm leaving all of my possessions to you._

_- Cave"_

"Well that's slightly reassuring." Caroline sipped her tea and noticed the cake slice. Using the fork next to the plate, she cut a chunk off and ate. "Wow, this is delicious. She's really outdone herself this time."

The sun was high and the streets were bustling with activity. A handful of pedestrians covered the concrete sidewalks and cars did the same with the asphalt roads. Department stores that added up to create the shopping district had shoppers flowing in and out the entrances, logo-print bags and gift boxes of purchases in hands.

_I know what would make this day better._

_And that would be?_

Gordon had pointed out an ice cream parlor. _If you'd like, I'll buy. Ice cream sounds like a fantastic addition for a walk, don't you think so?_

_Good point there, let's go. Hopefully the line won't be that long. You really don't have to do this, you know._

_After what happened last night? It's my way of making it up to you. I've never harmed a woman before, I swear. You're the first and hopefully the last._

_Uh-huh, it still hurts, but not as much. Not so good with others, now are you?_ Chell had held his hand and smiled. _Neither am I. But that can change. You'd be the first that I get along with. Don't ruin it._ Letting go, she had put her hat on.

_I'll try not to, but I'm not guaranteeing anything._ The two had made their way towards the shop, his hand around her waist.

As the door of the parlor had opened, a bell dangling above had rung. There were two people dressed in white and grey inside; a young white-haired male wearing a blue beret behind the counter making sundaes and other orders, and a taller woman, oddly enough with a similar hair color and an orange beret, was cleaning tables had greeted them. "Hello there! If you see something you like, just tell short stuff there."

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Haha, sorry. It's true though, you are tinier than I am." She had handed the two menus and an accompanying list of flavors with slips of paper and pencils. "Point out what you want with which options and he'll make it. Customized off-menu items are what he specializes in."

"Yeah, yeah. So what'cha two got?" Chell and Freeman had handed in their requests. "Single scoops with sugar cones? You got it!" The man had turned his back, reached for two cones, and scooped up a round of strawberry and chocolate. "Sprinkles? Or no?" The answer was shaken heads. "Well then, here you two are. Let's see, two cones at ten cents each, that'd be twenty." A dollar bill was handed over and the change was given back. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He watched as the two exited and turned his attention to his partner. She was carrying a newspaper and a stack of mail. "Anything new come in today?"

"Just more ads from Macy's, another offer from Hyperion's, must be that Trap fellow again, here's today's paper, and-... hmm, what's this?" She shuffled through the stack to find an envelope that struck her attention. "It's addressed right here but no return information? How did this get here?"

"Check the back, maybe there's a stamp."

"There isn't anything on this. I might as well open it."

"Hand it over, I'll do it." There was a letter and money inside. "'You may not know me, but I know who you are. I'm interested in hiring you.'? I'm aware it's not national news that we're already in talks for workin' with someone, but really?"

"I wouldn't trust this. Keep the cash and toss that trash. Not too sure if She would be okay with us working or being affiliated with someone else. Who were those two? The girl looked familiar, but the guy not so much."

"I don't know, but she did now that you bring it up."

"Balloons here! Get a balloon for a great deal! And flowers too!" This voice came from one of many vendors who were present, advertising to the park visitors. "Real quality 'loons and beautiful flowers!"

_That's an odd combination of things to sell. But looks like it's working; people are already lining up for that. I don't mean to alarm you, but glance over there. Not even an outfit change and still following us? Creep._

_He's talking to someone, we'd be better off pretending we didn't see. T_aking a second look, he tried to think he'd seen the face._ Huh, don't know who that is. Have you seen someone like that before?_

_Not in my life, no. I like your idea and let's just go. There's some colorful flowerbeds by those statues that I'd like to see._ Taking a lick of the ice cream in her hand, she had led the way to the park's art display and flower garden. Casually walking by the G-Man and whom he was conversing with, a bit of the conversation was picked up.

"So, what you're saying is that if I also-" He had spoken quickly and coughed abruptly. "Where was I? Oh, yes, I remember now. If I also consider your o-"

_An accent? One of the strongest I've heard. Whatever, not like anything's going to happen with that that'll be any threat. What the hell? They're gone. I turn my attention somewhere else for a second and they've vanished._

_Don't worry about them._ Finishing the cone, she had bussed his cheek. _Just try and forget they were there._

_You're right, it's neither of our business. _He had finished the last of his cone and returned the action._ Are you sure that She doesn't expect you back any time soon? Just asking._

_I'm sure, but I don't really care. Apparently I'm nothing special, so I don't think that She would keep really close eyes on me. It's the same with you, is it not?_

_Not really, I don't know. How about we just forget about everyone else and just enjoy what's going on right this moment._

_Alright, maybe we can go for a picture after this. Hey, isn't that the bar man over there?_

"Well, hi there! I didn't expect to see both of you here. What brings ya parkside? I'm here off-duty, but in case something terrible goes on, I don't have to be called from far away. Looks like you two are doing fine this morning, keep safe, alright? Shoot, I have to go. See ya when I see ya."

_Does he always say that?_

_On most days. I can't tell you how many times we've saved one another's back though. He is my best friend, so I would think I know at least something._

_It must be swell having someone to call that. I'm not sure if anyone would be friends with me. Apparently I'm unlikable, which I can't disagree with._

_That's a lie. You are likable and you've got one. It's me, if it's okay with you._

_You've got a point there, I mean nobody's almost killed me before._

_Would you stop bringing that up? I've already apologized at least twice._

_Relax, I'm just messing with you. Come on, we've got the rest of the day to enjoy._ A breeze had swept up the freshly fallen and dead tree leaves in a rhythmic fashion as a small flock of birds flew by. The new friends had gone about the rest of their park walk amidst the occurrences.

"And, there we go! All of these lights are replaced." Colette had removed the faulty bulbs and her partner Gina had come in for her shift. "G, great timing. I was just about to leave."

"Light problem again? Tsk, it's a good thing you were here. You know exactly what to do and the quickest solution." Gina had hung up her coat and buttoned up her uniform's shirt. "I'll take over from here." Leaning in towards Colette's ear, she had begun to whisper. "If you get an assignment from the Boss, do not do it alone. Some Aperture goons are loose and it'd be better if we handle it together."

"You've got nothing to worry about and I'm not dumb enough to do that. Be sure not to burn this cafe down."

"Since when have I even come close to doing that? I'm a waitress, not an arsonist. Well, at least not in this setting. If there's anyone to worry about setting something on fire, it's the chefs. Now go on, you're needed somewhere else."

Colette had briefly hugged Gina and tussled her hair. "See ya later." Exiting, she had the door held open by incoming people. "Thank you for holding the door for me." As she continued walking, the two people had walked in and seated themselves. Gina had brought them menus and cups of coffee.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'll be your waitress today and whenever you're ready to order, let me know." She had left to tend to the other tables.

"Those people who walked by us, they looked like they have seen you before."

"I would be lying if I said that they hadn't. But if you are considering accepting my offer to you, you know where to find me."

"Actually, nobody knows how to find the likes of you. Authority figures aren't exac-"

"The less known, the better. Though, I have the strongest sense that who you're under doesn't either. And who said I was the authority?"

"If you weren't, then how would you have known exactly where to locate me?"

"Keep talking like that and nobody will be able to."

"...Oh dear. Alright, you've convinced me. I'll return here with my answer in a week or so."

"I'm glad to hear that you're considering it. I'm certain you'd agree, sir."

"I'm not that old. Please refrain from calling me 'sir'."

"Alright, what would you like me to refer to you as?"

"Wheatley."


End file.
